Forum
STUDIME ETHYMOLOGJIKE TE EMRAVE Post zojs on Sat Feb 21, 2009 1:59 am Nezir Myrta / SKIPJA ILLIRE STUDIME ETHYMOLOGJIKE EMRAT: ILLIR, SKUPI, SKARDI, SKODRA - ILLIR, SHKUPI, SKARDI (SHARRI), SHKODRA (ILLYR, SCUP, SCARD, SCODRA) DYTINGULLORI - SK (SC) SKIPE, SKUPI, SKARDI, SKORDI, SKUTI, SKODRA, SKOTI, SKOCI (SCIP-E, SCUP, SCARD, SCORD, SCUT, SCODRA, SCOC, SCOT) HILLYRIUS – Si e lidhin disa theoricient, fjalën – illir, me fjalën gjarpër. Studjuesit e kohëve të shkuara, po edhe sipas theorisë së illirologut ballkanas Aleksandër Stipçeviqit, illirolog kroat - dhanë disa theori shkencore lidhur me përcaktimin e emrit illir, nga fjala – Hillyrius (illyrios), që do të thotë – i lakueshëm, gjarpëror – S, duke e lidhur me fjalën greke të lashtë – illyo, ashtu sikurse e nxierr edhe illirologu Aleksandër Stipçeviqi, duke u munduar ta spjegojë origjinën linguistike të emit –illir, në prothezë të theksuar se prejardhja e illirëve lidhet me gjarpërin, me emrin – illyriana, si besim që ka luajtë rol në religjionin illirian. Që, sipas studjuesit gjërman Otto Gruppe, në veprën "Mythologie..." Mynchen, 1906, fq.358, i pari që vuri në dukje një theori të tillë ku ethymologjia e emrit – illir, lidhet me gjallesën gjarpëri - "kjo fjalë greke – illyo=lakohet, kthehet". Stipçeviqi vazhdon rreth emrit – illir: "filologu slloven, Karel Oshtir, gjithashtu erdhi deri tek konkluzioni, ku në këtë emër –illir(illyr) fshehet gjarpëri. Vërtetimin për këtë e gjeti në argumentin që është edhe mythi i madh mbi gjarpërin tek Hititët indo-europian, e mbajti emrin e kuptimit të njajtë." Sipas K. Oshtirit, "ai gjarpër është quajtë – illyriana dhe gjithashtu është vështirë, që në përbërjen e atij emrit, nuk shihet ngjashmëria me emrin - illir". Kështuqë, theoritë e theoricientët heshten për një kohë, kur, iu shkoi përshtati duke mos e njohur brëndësinë ethymologjike të emrit – illir, sepse gjarpëri në besimin fetar illirian, kulti totemik mbi gjarpërin, ishte vetëm një cilësi a veti e karakterit të idhtë, të sertë, të ashpër, guximtar, të rrebtë të njeriut, si rr’feja n’beteja – guximi si një element psikik illirian. – Ndërsa, ethymologjia e vërtetë qëndron në përcaktimin e emrit – illir, nga fjala e hershme PIE – hill-i (hyll-i), ill-yll, (me shëmangien e tokzanores – H, indo-europiane-hindoeuropiane) - që do ta përkufizojsha me shprehjen –Llama e illit, drita e yllit. Sot në shqipen ballkanike, disa fjalë lidhur me këtë rrënje hyj, hyji, hyjni, hyjnia, hyjneshë, hyjnesha-t, hyjnitë, hyjnore, hyjnike, Hyjnor, Hyjnori, Hyjnorët, i,e,të hyjnueshme, hyjnueshëm - janë si emërtime të shënjta, hyjnore, ku edhe i përgjigjet fjala tjetër shqipe poashtu – shënjt, Shënjti, shënjtënit, shënjtëri-a, shënjtëritë, i,e,të shënjta, shënjtërore, shënjtëror, shënjtërore, (shëjt, shëjti, shëjnim-i, shëji, me shëj, i shëjuem, gege-shqipe). Sipas, studjuesit Niko Zhupaniqit, në veprën e tij ‘Etnologu’ 5-6/1933, fq.100-101, thotë lidhur me prejardhjen e emrit illir: "një paraqitje është gati si naive (naivisht), por që shpesh citohet, - arkeologu Qiro Truhellka, sipas theorisë së tij, thotë se emri ilir, mund të spjegohet përmes fjalës shqipe – ‘i lirë’.Përveç kësaj kemi edhe mendime, që emri illir nuk është indo-europian, por paraindo-europian, i rrjedhes mediterane ("pellgazgjike")- pellazgjike". Ky mendim na jep të kuptojmë se emri illir, shtrihet në përmasa botërore trekontinentale të kohës së tij, duke rrjedhur nga rrënja pellgazgjike dhe vet prejardhja shihet kjartë – illiro-pellgazgjike, apo pellgazo-illire, sipas theorisë, sepse, bota përjetoi disa përmbytje e fatkeqësi natyrore, sëmundje gjenerale shfarosëse - ku u shua gati tërësisht, por që në secilën fatkeqësi, u ruajt fara e njeriut dhe filloi e rifilloi përsëri nga e para, nga fillesa – si filli i jetës (që na duket neve), apo – rifillim jete! SKUP - SKOP - SHKUP - SKOPJE KUN - SKUN - SKUP - SKOP Të dy fjalët – skup – skop, lidhen me gjuhën kuniforme illiro-pellgazgjike dhe kanë kuptimin e kunit e skopit (kuni e shkopi) si fjalë të para skipe (shqipe), nga Skipja e Parë me origjinë linguistike kuniforme, të cilat lidhen me kuptimin e drunit, një copë dru, një copë shkop, që është vet – kuni, nga i cili edhe u lind guha kuniforme, si gjuhë e parë e folur skune-skipe, nga kuptimi gjenealogjik linguistik, skun – që do të thotë, kuni i rrebtë, kuni shkreptimë, si garpëri i dritës së rrufesë, në përcaktim të shpejtësisë, ku lidhet me guximin e njeriut, si veti e karakter specifik i veçantë psiko-fizik. Tingulli – S, ka kuptimin e lëvizjes, skun - spejt (shpejtësia), në formë lakore na jep hieroglifin rrufetar, gjarpëror, me shkrim si shkrollë – kun – skun – e nga kjo formë shprehëse me konstitucionalitet ilinguistik, na del në shprehjen e fjalës - skrun – kuni shkrun – kuni shkruan, shkrimi i shkrollës (shkronjes). Nga vetia e karakterit shpërthyes të njeriut, në aspekte të ndryshme mënçurie, diturie, trimërie, në log a provë studimi edhe shkencor, rrodhi emërtimi – skun, i cili nga kuptimi i emrit – skop (shkop-i), me ndryshimin e tingullit fundor – n=p, u formua emri – skup, skop, ku sot në shqipen është –Shkup, kurse në sllavishtet – Skop (Skopje, Skoplje). Fjalët rrënje: kun – kup – kip – kyp – kop, kur duhet të vëhen në lëvizje, në gjallëri, në jetë, jetësohen, gjallohen, zhvillohen - përmes fillesës, tingullit – S – skun – skup – skip – skyp - skop – nga të cilat rrënje fjalësh rrodhën emërtimet: Skuni – Skipe (shqipe-Shqipja), edhe si emërtim përcaktimi i zogut të qiellit, që karakterizohen prej atij zogu të rrufeshëm, këto vetitë e cilësitë dhe karakteret e njeriut në tokë, me të cilin emër edhe u përcaktuan shqiptarët, etnonomi shqiptar – skip– skiptar, skiptari, Skipnia – Skipëria (Shqip – shqiptar – shqiptari –Shqipnia, Shqipëria). Vlen të theksojmë se me lindjen e grupit të tingujve shqip – pt, si përcaktim i shpejtësisë, imunitetit, qëndresës së njeriut, përballimit kundër çfarëdo vështirësie në jetë, si njeri që nuk mund të zhduket në asnjë mënyrë, sado të egër e barbare të veprohet mbi të, kundër tij – ky grup tingujsh – pt – dha disa fjalë e kompozita i.e. sikurse janë: Ptolemeu, skipter, skiptar, kapter, monopter, të cilët lidhen me kuptimin e pathyeshmërisë, nga ato fjalët kompozitat PIE, me koncept të përballimit, ekzistencës heroike, pamposhtëshmërisë etj., që janë veti e shqiptarit – skuptarit – skiptarit – shqiptarit. Tash, fjala – skun, me formimin e grupit fillestar të dy tingujve – sk, si formë skallimi, kapërcimi, shkallë e ngritjes së diturisë dhe veprimit të njeriut, si spikatje graduale psiko-fizike, zhvillim i vetëdijes, për ta kapërcyer primitivizmin, për tu ngritur përmes të të menduarit dhe për tu bërë zotërues i tokës, mbijetues mbi të gjitha gjallesat tjera në natyrë – ky skun, duhet të vëhet edhe në lëvizje tjetër, në lëvizje shkrimi, sepse vetëm lëvizja gjallon, jetëson jep vitalitet. Për tu arrjitur kjo formë e ngritjes së vetëdijes, duhet veprim konkret, e të formohet pas gjuhës së folur ajo gjuha e shkruar –abeceja e parë. Për tu shkruar tingulli (përmes hieroglifit), duhet një forcë tjetër tingullore e fjalës – skun – skup – skip – duke u lidhur me atë fuqi që bjen, bie, ajo që Ra, në kuptimin e rënies – ra, (sipas të cilës edhe u formua besimi në zotin Ra – u^ra – e cila është vet ura lidhëse në mes të të folurit dhe të shkruarit të gjuhës së njeriut. E pikërisht kjo – ra, duhet të krijojë vend në fjalën – skun-skup-skip, menjëherë pas grupit dy tingujsh fillestarë – sk – të krijohet një – R dhe të formohet fjala tjetër – sk®un – sk®up – sk®ip = skrun – skrup – skrip, ku fjala – skrun, formoi fjalën shqipe – shkrun, shkruen-shkruan, ai që shkruan, kuni që shkrunë (shkruan), shkrim, shkrimi, e deri tek formimi i fjalëformimeve tjera - shkrimtar-i-e-ja-ët, shkrime-t, shkrues-e-t, shkrimtore etj. Kurse, duke u bazuar në pjesëmarrjen e grupit të dy tingujve – pt, rrodhi nga – skrip = skript-i-e-et, skriptor-e-ja-et - skripti, shkrimi i shkrollës në abecenë e gjuhës dhe prej saj në shkrimin e gjuhës në forma të ndryshme të shkrimit. Mbase në formimin e disa gjuhëve të Lindjes, na formohet si gjuhë e lashtë, ku u përdor në vend të grupit – pt, vetëm tingulli – t, skrit, skriti, që formoi gjuhën e shkruar – sanskrit, san+skrit me kuptimin shqip – sanskriti, san=sony = son=zon-i – që do të thotë – shkrim i zanit (sanit-sonit-zonit)- san skrit – son skrit – zon shkrim – zonshkrimi – zanshkrim-sanskrit. Fjalët: skun-shkrun, skroll (shkrollë), skoll (shkollë), skencë (shkencë), spik (spika, spikatje, spikamë, i,e,të spikatur), skall (shkallë, gradë), skept (skeptik, skepticizëm), skard (skardi, Sharri), skot (skoti, skotët), skien (sciense-shkenca), skamp (shkamb-i), skab (shkabë, shkaba-shqiponja), skan (skandi, skandët), skulp (skulpturë) etj., janë të gjitha këto fjalë të një gjuhe paraardhëse i.e. kuniforme – skipe-illire pellgazgjike. Vet fjala – kun, nga gjuha kuniforme u ngjallë me ngritje audio-vizuale, përmes shkrimit të shkrollës dhe në gjuhën e folur kuniforme, merret si formë e hershme – kun – kunu^, që sipas grupit të shqipes së folur të sotme, gjindet grupi – nd, si formë bashkëdyzimi dy tingujsh në një tingull specifik, të veçantë, që nuk është në shqipen e shkruar – ku e forcon tingullin – n, në fjalën – kun(d), kun(d)u, dhe na rrodhi fjala – kundu, e me shëmangien orale të njerës zanore, të parës në fjalë – u, - k’ndu, u formua fjala – k’ndu, dhe po ai tingull– u, i shëmangur gjatë të folurit, u ndryshua nga – u=ë, këndu (e), këndim-i, këndohet, gjuha që këndohet (flitet), gjuha që lexohet, leximi-këndimi i gjuhës, ku kemi disa shprehje shqipe të sotme – a din me k’ndu librat,/ a din me ma k’ndu qet letër, / k’ndimi asht punë e madhe, / njeri i k’ndushëm (i dijtur), / a shkon ti me k’ndu n’shkollë, / në kuptimin e leximit të librit, letrës, mësimit në shkollë etj. Vlen të theksohet se vetëm tingulli – k, vertikal, si hieroglifi i ngritjes mbi botë e jetë me vizion ardhmërie – k, horizontal – kalë, kali, kurse – k – vertikal – njeriu, ecja, kalimi, kalueshmëria, tejkalimi i vështirësive në jetë, e kaluar, e kalueshme – vetëm ky tingull, nga fjala – kun-i, mbeti në formimin e emrit – kënga, nga fjala – k’ndim – këndim-i-e-et, nga kuptimi i të diturit të leximit, apo shkrim-leximit të gjuhës – në kuptimin oral zanor, tingullor, këndimi i asaj që është mësuar – kënga – që kemi tash, ndryshimin e grupit bashkëformues morfologjik – nd, në – ng, poashtu me një tingull theksimi në shqipen e vjetër – kon(g)a (skipe-illire) – ka^n(g)a (gege-skipe)– kënga (toske-skipe) – konga k’ndohet për dy fjalë – shprehje e lashtë shqipe. Toponomi – skup (skop) u formua në bazë të gjuhës shqipe, si skipe-illire pellgazgjike – Shkup-i, (Skopje), i cili lidhet territorialisht e kulturalisht si një fjalë – emërtim shqip, që i takon një populli shqiptar edhe historikisht, si kryeqyteti i Dardhanisë (shek.VI e.r.). zojs No rank No rank Male Number of posts: 157 Registration date: 2009-01-27 Points: 16 Reputation: 16 Back to top Go down * * * * * * * Re: STUDIME ETHYMOLOGJIKE TE EMRAVE Post zojs on Sat Feb 21, 2009 2:00 am SKUPI - SKARDI - SKUTI - SKODRA (SCUP - SKARD - SCUTI - SCODRA Në këtë kontekst linguistik, socio-linguistik e historiko-linguistik, bëjnë pjesë tre toponome të një gjuhe, kulture dhe historiografie – skupi – skardi – skodra, të cilat sot janë të ndame në tri shtete politike padrejtësisht dhe që përbëjnë një etnitet – shqiptar, historikisht. Toponomi – skardi që sot është ruajtë historikisht, vetëm si një emërtim më shumë malor, se sa si etnonom, me emrin – sharr-i, i cili shtrihet në mes Kosovës së sotme e Maqedonisë (Makedhonisë illire), është mbetur si substrat i emrit të fisit të lavdishëm illiro-dardhan – skordian (skordistët) që përbënin gjithë territorin e sotëm të Sërbisë qendore. ETHYMOLOGJIA E EMRIT - SHKODËR, SHKODRA Me ardhjen e sllavëve në Ballkan (shek.VI ER), filloi shtyemja etnologjike e skordistëve kah deti Adriatik, me zhbimje të spastrimeve etnike nga sllavët. Kështuqë, pas kryeqendres mbretërore të Dardhanisë – Shkupit, e me rrudhjen demografike skordiste, nga Shkupi erdhi toponomi tjetër i shtyer dhunëshëm deri buzë Adriatikut – Skodra (Skutari), Shkodra. Se sa kemi një dallim linguistik fono-morfologjik në mes të këtyre dy emrave, toponome: Skardi e Skodra, kur kemi parasyshë, emërtimin, toponomin – skord (skordistët), ndoshta edhe u bë ndonjë ndryshim fonetik të ndërrimit të vendit të tingujve – rd, në – dr, respektivisht, nga skord, në skodr, për tu larguar nga kuptimi i emrit si etnonom – skordian, në skodrian (shkodran). Me te gjitha gjurmimet e deritashme për ethymologjinë e emrit, toponomit – Shkodra (Shkodër) ku në sllavishtet e kemi – Skadar, dhe ital. Skutari, duke filluar nga ato theori, se fjala vjen me ethymologji shqipe të fjalës – folje – shko, poashtu edhe me theorinë se vie nga kuptimi bashkimit të dy degëve të Drinit, me domethënien – shko n’Dri, nuk me duken si theori të thella e bindëse, por sikur janë ende kontestuese. I kemi dy toponome shumë të afërta – skord – skodr (skodër-Shkodër), ku fjala – Shkodër sipas një theorie lidhet edhe me fjalën – kodër, ku na jep një të vërtetë historiografike, respektivisht gjeo-linguistike, e cila lidhet me kodrën e Rozafatit, por, që kuptimi i dyanshëm ndërlidhet me fillesën –sko, e cila është vetëm një alternom i fjalës rrënje – ski (skip) – sko (skop-je) – sku (skup-i, shkupi) – ska (Skard-i, Sharr-i) - dhe të gjitha lidhen kryekëput me fjalën – skip – skipe – shqipe, si tokë e vende të Shqipes, toponome të bijve të shqipes – nga rrënja e fjalës – ski – skipe, në rrënjet tjera me disa ndryshime fonetike e sufiksale: sko – skord, ska – skard, sko – skodr (skodër). Tash a është fjala për toponomin – Skodra apo Skorda (Shkodra, a Shkorda), që është bërë me qëllim dallimi nga rrënja – skord, tek skordistët illirian. Pra na mbetët si çështje linguistike e hapur, pasiqë disa theori shkencore janë në dispozicion linguistik dhe asnjera nuk e shpreh apo, spjegon përcaktimin e saktë, si ethymologji e konstatuar definitivisht në mënyrë shkencore. Sipas theorisë sime, emri - shkodër, Shkodra, përbëhet prej dy fjalëve - skut(ë) dhe kodër, të cilat fshehen në emrin - shkodër, si fjalë shumë të hershme illire, skutë, skuta, ngushticë breg ujit (liqenit), e si skutë adriatike, nga deti, vend i fshehur, citet, qytet antik në skutë, që u quajt SCUTARI, si emërtim i hershëm, që u njoft edhe nga antika greke e latine (romane), në hartat e vjetra, pra në hartografinë e lashtë. Brënda emrit - shkodër, fshehet emri - skutë, skuta, vendbanim me një përshkrim timin SKUTA NËN KODËR edhe si emërtim SKUTARI (SKUTARI) vendbanim i fshehur, poashtu edhe lidhet me kodrën e Rozafatit të sotëm legjendar, kështjella e Rozafatit, qëunë e lidhi me shprehjen - FATI I ROZËS, flijimi i gruas në themelet e kështjelles (kastelles, kashtelles, ku edhe kjo fjalëlidhet me fjalën- kastë-kashtë, si kështjella të hershme prej kashtes së kallamit, para përdorimit të gurit), pra FATI I ROZËS SË FLIJUAR - ROZAFATI. Lindet pyetja: si rrodhi, që nga emërtimi SKUTARI (SCUTARI), të dali emërtimi - SHKODRA (SCODRA) dhe a kanë ndonjë lidhje ethymologjike tëpërbashkët, apo të ndryshme, këta dy emra, si kompozitë apo fjalëformim, në emrat -scutari e scodra? Shprehja ime - skuta nën kodër, e cila kodër u bë kështjellë, fortesë, fortifikatë e hershme, poashtu edhe si shtetqytet i hershëm, përballë rrymave historike: greke, latine (romake), bizantine, sllave et., si qendresë heroike kundër armiqëve -nga strategjitë pushtuese të kohërave, duke iu përballuar rrebesheve armike, deri tek shpallja e vilajetit turk (krahinë e pushtuar, e ndarë sikurse: Shkupi,Manastiri e Janina); kjo si shprehje SKUTA NËN KODËR, iu mishrua fonomorfologjikisht, me kuptimin historik, e historiografik, që ia dha kështjella dhe rrodhi SKUTARI NË KODËR - si ngritje heroike, që shprehë qendresen stoike, deri edhe kundër malazezëve, e deri kur iu nda, iu coptua Malcia e Mbishkodres, që sot ende është nën pushtim, nga ai pushtimi mbretëror, poashtu edhe ish-jugosllav, e derisot ende nën pushtimin malazias. Emri - Skutari i lidhur me emrin shqip - kodër, formoi emërtimin, SKODËR, si fjalëformim, kompozitë e ngjeshur, kompozitë morfemash, ku vërehen thellë brënda dy morfema të ngjitura aq dendur, sa krijuan edhe eufori studjuesish të derisotëm, që shkruan për ethymologjinëe këtij emri, si toponom, duke i dhënë kahje të ndryshme ethymologjike. Emri - skutë, skuta, u ngjesh me emrin - kodër, kodra dhe rrodhi - /bSKODRA (SCODRA), nga rrjedha kronologjike e emrit, a të emrave - bskuta-kodër-scodër-skodra-Shkodra- SKUTARI - SKODRA - SHKODRA. Unë nuk jam absolut, ngase kemi disa variante studimesh, për prejardhjen ethymologjike tëemrit - Shkodër dhe po ka, apo pati dikush tjetër spjegim shkencor, më të fortë - ia japi dorën! Toponomet shqipe: skupi, skardi, skordi e skodra, reflektojnë njëkuptimshmëri gjeneaogjike të një populli të lashtë në vete, me një historiografi, që nënkuptohen sot territore kompakte të një populli shqiptar. Nga fjala shqipe – skop – shkop-i, u formua emërtimi sllav për Shkupin – Skopje, që nuk ka kurrfarë mundësie ethymologjike sllave, as si emërtim i tillë, skopje. Fjala skipe-illire – skop (skop) formoi shumë fjalë e kompozita i.e. skopik-e, teleskop (dylbi në shkop), mikroskop, makrroskop, episkop etj., të cilat lishen me fjalën – skop-shkop edhe si formë vizuale figurative e shikimit përmes një shkopi të zhbiruar, si gyp, tytë, shkop cilindrik i zbrastë me thjerëza kristali zmadhuese, që në realitet ishte me vetëm një shkop – skop ( e tëvona u bë me dy shkopa shikimi) – edhe si instrumente të vendosura në shkop-skop apo, shkopinj, si mbajtëse. Etnonomi – shkuptar (shkupjan) i sotëm, është realisht emërtimi i banorit të Shkupit shqiptar, të cilat lidhen me kuptimin e etnonomit –shqiptar ( shkupjan, shkuptar, shkiptar-shqiptar), si i vetmi etnonom, për një citet skiptar (qytet shqiptar), ku vet fjala qytet në shqipen e vjetër ishte – citet (qitet-qytet- citet-city, ang.), skuptar nga citeti skiptar, qyteti buzë lumit Vardar – Vardarit illirian. Kurse në gjuhën turke u thirr – Uskup, gjatë invazionit turk, Shkupi si kryeqytet i Vilajetit të Kosovës, tok me vilejetin e Shkodrës, Manastirit e Janinës deri më 1912, kur mbeti gjoja si pavarësi e Shqipërisë me vetëm një trung illirian buzë Adriatikut, nga sipërfaqja e territoreve shqipare prej 110 mijë km katrorë, iu aneksuan pa asnjë të drejtë njerëzore, shteteve fqinje joshqiptare mbi 81 mijë km.katrore, toka shqiptare illire (Enciklopedia) dhe që më 1913, kongresi londinez ia dha Sërbisë e tëvona më 1945, Maqedonisë, irjm, si tregëti europiane me toka e territore shqiptare derisot më 2001, gjoja në shekullin e milleniusin e ri. zojs No rank No rank Male Number of posts: 157 Registration date: 2009-01-27 Points: 16 Reputation: 16 Back to top Go down * * * * * * * Re: STUDIME ETHYMOLOGJIKE TE EMRAVE Post zojs on Sat Feb 21, 2009 3:18 am Nezir Myrta / ETHYMOLOGJIA E EMRIT - VLORË, VLORA Emri - Vlora, lidhet historikisht me emërtimin e lashtë Aulona, Avlona, ku pas rënies së Apollonisë dhe Orikut, formohet si skele detare mjaftë e zhvilluar, qendra kryesore e Illirisë Jugore, ndërsa ethymologjikisht, ky emërtim, toponom lidhet, me disa forma shprehëse, sipas natyrës së gjuhës dhe emërtimeve kohore që iu dhanë, si nga vendasit, poashtu edhe nga ardhësit, gjatë pushtimeve greko-bizantine dhe latine (romake), respektivisht, në hartografinë e lashtë toponomi Aulona, pësoi disa ndryshime linguistike, - deri tek emri i sotm - Vlora. Sipas një historiku si njohje e lashtë, Në shek.II p.e.s., Oriku u godit nga një tërmet i fuqishëm dhe u shkatërrua duke e humbur rëndësine e tij, pa mundur të rimbëkëmbej më. Ishte pikërisht koha kur në gjirin e Vlorës del në pah një tjetër qytet-Skelë, që ishte "Aulona - VLORA e sotme". Dëshmi arkeologjike e lashtësisë dhe autoktonisë është edhe vetë simboli i saj - "Vajza aulonase", një skulpturë "hyjneshë" 87 cm., e gdhendur nga mjeshtër vendas me gurin gëlqeror të Kaninës, që simbolizon veshjen e grave ilire. Ku në bazë të vet atij emërtimi si koncept historik, rrodhi emërtimi Aulona, si toponom për Vloren. Vlora është VALONA, bukuria breg valeve të detit, e Vlora rrodhi si krenari kryengritëse kundër pushtuesve - vlon VLORË, VLORA. Emërtimet: AVLONA - AULONA - VALONA dhe VLORA, janë toponomet e të njejtit qytet-skele detare illirike jugore, ku emërtimi i parë, Avlona, mendoj, sikur duket të ketë bërë një theksim të tingullit b=v, si ndryshim nga emri Ablona, në emrin Avlona, me siguri para Mesjetës, e deri në shek. VI-të ER, duke synkronizuar elementin tingullor, përsëri nga tingulli - v=u, kështu duke u ripërtrirë në një emërtim vokal zanor - Aulona. Ndërsa, gjatë periudhave historike, emri Aulona, pësoi ndryshime fonomorfologjike, e semantike duke u rikthyer përsëri tek emërtimi i lashtë, duke na dalur disa variante të karaktereve historike e linguistike, dwri tek tingulli - v, nga emri Avlona, ndoshta si një deminutiv transformues fonetik, në emrin - Valona, ku edhe ky emërtim lidhet me ethymologji shqipe, që spjegon, shprehë VALET E DETIT, ku edhe gjendet topografikisht, si skele detare e Adriatikut. Me emrin Valona, njihet edhe nga gjuhët sllave, por që emri është krejt shqip, pavarësisht pushtimeve greko-bizantine, e sllave. Emri VLORA lidhet me valet e ujit, valet e detit. Kurse sipas mendimit tim, nga atdhedashuria dhe si vlim i dashurisë për atdheun, rrodhi emërtimi tjetër -VLORË, VLORA, vendi ku vlon atdhetarizmi, ku edhe dëshmoi historia, deri vonë edhe në prak të zhbërjes së popullit shqiptar, me ngritjen e Flamurit Kombëtar - ku vloi Vlora Heroike gjithmonë nëpër shekuj. Është vendi aty ku vlon vala - Valona vlon, si emërtim kumbues atdhedashës - Auloan, Valona, në emrin VLORA. Last edited by zojs on Sat Feb 21, 2009 3:21 am; edited 1 time in total zojs No rank No rank Male Number of posts: 157 Registration date: 2009-01-27 Points: 16 Reputation: 16 Back to top Go down * * * * * * * ETHZMOLOGJIA E EMRIT - ATHINA Post zojs on Sat Feb 21, 2009 1:51 pm Nezir Myrta/ THANA ILIRE - ATHENA - ATHINA ETHANA - ETHENNE - ATHENNE PREJ MITOLOGJISE DERI TE REALITTI APO PREJ MITOLOGJISE DERI TEJ DEFORMIZMIT Prej mitit deri tek realja, aq sa kane kaluar periudha historike, po aq kaluan edhe periudha te deformimeve historiografike, duke shuar si zjarret diellore te tokes nje histori te ngrire ilire! Thana Ilire ishte perendia e te gjitha te mirave ne jete, si personifikim i njeriut me fuqine natyrore - E Thana - Ethana, me fuqine e -te thenes, Asaj qe Thote, me fuqine e Thotit- Zotit, te ciles i besuan, iliret me te gjitha fiset e tyre ballkanike. Thana eshte Athena - Athina, perendia e lashtesise diturore. Miti mbi Thanen, mbeti realizim i mirefillte, nga antroponomi ne nje toponom qendror - emer gjeografik, ne nje djep te gjuhes, diturise dhe kultures antike njerezore. Vete Athina me tempullin e saj Akropolin,sipas G.F. Wiliams-it, "heret shume perpara ne koherat parahistorike, perpara se Homeri te kete kenduar vjershat e perendive dhe te heronjve, perpara se te shkruhej gjuha greke e vjeter, gjendej nje popull qe quhej - pellazg (pellgas, shen. aut.). Per kete popull shkroi historiani Herodoti, perpara qyteterimit te grekeve", por ne kemi pak shkrime te tij historike, lidhur meparaardhesit e illireve te lashte, jo qe nuk shkroi ai, por qe u zhduken te gjitha hallkat e keputura, qe ishin qe atebote dhe ashtu na mbeten edhe me te keputura derisot, historiogafi e humbur apo e tjetersuar ne dy pjese te te kulturave te botes, qe krijoi civilizimin dhe rregullimin boteror te sotem. Eshte e cuditshme sesi u zhduk gjithe ajo historiografi e vertete, me nje deformizem aqe barbar? Mjeshteria e madhe qe duket ne Panteon (Pantheoni panillirian shen. aut), vazhdon Williams-i, dhe ne Akropol te Athines, quhet ende pellgazgjike.Pellazget (pellgazet) i bene muret e forta dhe te trasha, qe ne i quajme , per te cilat profesori Pococke, thote se jane bere atehere, kur greket e Homerit nuk ishin ne qenie. Ne ato kohera parahistorike, shqiptaret jane te vetmit qe rrojne edhe sot. Vetem ne koherat e tashme u provua se pellgazet jane illiret e vjeter, te cilet jane dega e pare e indo-evropianeve, perandoria e te cileve shtrihej prej Azise se Vogel e deri ne Adriatik e deri ne veri te lumit Danub". Por, studimet topografike na shpiejne ne ethymologjine e lumit Iller ne Gjermani, me origjine nga Illirishtja, qe difton edhe vet emri, ku fisi i theutoneve (teutoneve), te cilet kishin emertimin e prejardhur nga rrenja illire, e qe pikerisht edhe ky emer lidhet me Tehutin qe eshte vertet, vet Thoti Skipe, "Hermesi i madheshtise se trefishte"(Hermes Trismegist) - edhe larg tej Danubit, qe me plot kuptimin e fjales eshte illirizimi evropian, kur Evropa ishte e zbaste nga njeriu dhe illiret populluan kete kontinentin e vjeter. Gjuha e kultura illire percaktohet ne topografine trekontinentale, me tre atllaset gjeolinguistik: Indi, Aleksandria dhe Illeri, te triat keto toponome illire. Gurmet antroponmike e toponomastike illre, na shpiejne jovetm ne Onomasiologjine europiane, por edhe ne pergjithesi ne Onomasiologjine boterore. "Illiret, qe u hodhen edhe ne Itali, ne Shqiperi gjenden nen emrin -toske dhe ne Itali gjenden me emrin , arbereshet tone, qe mbijetuan me gjuhen, kulturen, doket e zakonet e Arberise, neper shekuj, ashtu sikur stergjysherit illirian: galabret (Klabret, Kalabrezet), Japyget, Mesapet, Venetet... te cilet me gjuhen e kulturen illire, lulezuan Apeninet dhe gjithe Evropen Perendimore te sotme. Gjuha e kultura illire qyteteroi Evropen de boten! Per ta forcuar edhe me shume, theorine ethymologjike te emrit Thana (Athina), me Pantheonin illirian, si vazhdimesi historiogafike e gjeolinguistike, si Thana illire, vazhdimesia Pantheonike e bashkimit te besimeve illire ne nje, qe nga Thoti Skiptar, duhet te nisemi nga vet kuptimi i kompozites ne te dy te folmet (dialektet) shqipe: e thanne, e thenne, qe lidhen me perendine e lashte - Thotin. Thoti e Thana jane antroponome rrenjesisht te nje gjuhe illire-skipe, qe ndryshon vetem gjinija, poashtu linguistikisht ndryshojne emertimet e tyre ne gjuhet e pergjithshme boterore , ne lidhje me ethymologjine e perendive te antikuitit, G.F.Williams-i shton: "Me kot jane munduar te dijturit, te nxjerrin ndonje kuptim nga emrat e perendive te Greqise, duke pasur per ndihme gjuhen greke. Perkundrazi ne gjuhen shqipe, kuptimi i emrave e perendive eshte i plote dhe i kthjellte. Athina (Athena) vjen nga fjala shqipe - E THENA, Zeus, vjen nga fjala shqipe - ze, Zot; Nemesis, nga fjala - neme, Afrrodita, nga fjalet: afro e dita..." Perendia illire - Thana, si falsifikim antroponomik, si emertim i femres dardhane-illire dhe topografik, si emertim i qytetit te sotem - Athena edhe ne shqipen e sotme cuditerisht thirret - Athina. Pse u be edhe ky ndryshim nga emri - Athena, ne shqipen - Athina, ekzistojne sot disa theori, te cilat mbeten vetem si mythe a gojedhena, nga goja e popullit, sepse ne linguistike ende nuk ka ndonje percaktim shkencor dhe nuk ekziston ende ndonje fakt, qe do te na bindi e te jete i plotfuqishem, sikurse vet plotfuqishmeria e Thanes e Thotit illirian. Mendoj, per te hedhur ne drite disa fakte psiko-linguistike, e qe realisht mund te jene fakte filozofike, nisem nga intertoponomet e vet qytetit -Athina, qe perbejne emertimet urbane dhe si emra te pjeseve te qyteterimit qe dallojne, edhepse ne greqishten, ato kane kuptimin shqip, apo edhe jane krejt shqipe. Mund te verejme emertimin e lagjeve te Athines - lagja Plake - edhe ne greqishten e vjeter e te rene, qe pemendin edhe arvanitet dijetare, qe stergjysherit e tyre, "jane themeluesit e Greqise moderne". - Vet emerimi -Plake, qe ne shqipen kjarte eshte emertim moshe, pjekurie, pervoje, e topografikisht, emertim lashtesie. -- Fjala shqipe - Plake, mendoj, ne kuptimin filozofik: mencurine, diturine e thinjur, (plake e thinme, e thime, e thinne, duke kuptuar diturine e thinjur te lashtesise illire edhe eshte emertuar - e thinjura, E THINNA, - Athina. Ky alternim morfologjik dhe kuptimor ne shqipen, duket sikur iu ka larguar percaktimit te drejte linguistik, sepse ajo nuk eshte as Athena, as Athina, por - Thana, si vazhdimesi kohore antroponomike e Thotit, si toponom i sotem. Domethenia ethymologjike, qe lidhet me shprehjen - e thene, apo shprehja e lashte shqipe - e thenne, qe ka kuptimin si - e thenur, qe eshte rrenja shqipe - the (ti) apo - e thenna, tha (ajo) e thenura, ajo qe eshte thene, ne kuptimin filozofik - ka fuqi spjegimi me te holle (me te mencur) dhe lidhet me kuptimin - Thana e Thoti, me shume sesa - e thinna, apo - Athina. Pra, rrenja e foljes -the (gege-toske), nga shprehja - e thene, e thenne (toske) dhe - e thane, e thanne, e thanme (gege), si alternim - the, ne - thii (ne kuptimin - e thine, e thinne, e thime - kur njeriu plaket dhe i zbardhen floket, flokethinne, flokethime, e thinjur), eshte bere edhe per tu dalluar ajo - Athina shqipe, nga - Athena greke edhe ne kuptimin e mencurise me pervoje te lashte, si plaka ballkanike e diturise dhe pervojes historike, pasiqe nuk eshte mundur te shprehet e verteta linguistike. Plakonia ishte keshilli kombetar illirian per ndarjen e drejtesise ne mes njerezve, si emertim juridik i kohes. Anroponomet shqipe: Thani, Thana (Fana), Athani, Athanasi, Thanasi, Thanora, lidhen me emrin - Thana illire si perendia e te njohures e diturise se lashtesise. Nistorja e emertimit - A si kundershtim e hijesim psiko-linguistik, per te mbetur nen te - THANA, qe nuk ka mbetur - Athana, por Athena, vie si kundershtim ndaj toskerishtes shqipe, pasi vet Toskerishtja eshte perflakur me perafer, ashtu si gjeopolitikisht, poashtu edhe linguistikisht me Greqishten. Kurse, vetem per ndryshim kahjesh hrozonti, Gegenishtja dardhane paksa iu ka larguar hallkave historiografike te keputura hilliro-hellene, qe hilliret e hellenet e lashte duhet nenkuptuar si eterit e bijte, anipse linguistiisht shqipja niset, qe tej Dardhanelleve (Gryka e Dradaneleve) dardhane, e nga Dardhanusi i biri i Zeusit, qe eshte vet Zojsi, Zoti - emertimi shqip i fuqise mbinatyrore, krijuesit te boterave... Pleqet shqiptare ne shqipen e vjeter te folur thone: "Te ndihmofte Zojsi! Te rujtte Zojsi! Zojsin e paca (patsha) ndihme! Zojsi para e une mbas Tij!" Dhe pikerisht, nga kjo fjale shqipe-illire, u formua edhe emertimi - Zojs, per Zeusin gjer. Zeus (gjer. eu=oj), diftongu qe difton nje sinkronizim fonetik apo alternim fonologjik. Toskerishtja e Gegenishtaja, dy dialektet e shqipes. qendruan te perflakura, mu sikur d koka te nje trupi te Shqipes ne flamurin linguistik shqiptar. Njera perflakej me greket e tjetra me sllavet, gjithmone (embabadem) qe ka kuptimin Adem Baba Adem, lidhet me Ademin, Adamin, Te parin e Njerezise! Lashtesia e shprehur ne gjuhen popullore shqipe qe eshte nje togfjalesh shqip...Poashtu antroponomet shqipe, ne lidhje me fjalen - Thana, sipas vetave zgjedhimeve te foljes - e thene (per te thene), si: Thomi, Thomai, Themistokli, Thanai, Thoma, Thomani, Thomas (ger. ang.) etj. poashtu lidhen me Thotin e Thanen illire. vijon - zojs No rank No rank Male Number of posts: 157 Registration date: 2009-01-27 Points: 16 Reputation: 16 Back to top Go down * * * * * * * Re: STUDIME ETHYMOLOGJIKE TE EMRAVE Post zojs on Sat Feb 21, 2009 1:53 pm Emertimi - Thana, qe pernga kuptimi filozofik qendron me larg te sotmes, sikur nenkupton dicka ne kohet e shkuara, te largeta, qe nenkupton Ate qe eshte thene, Ate - qe Tha (Krjiuesi) dhe u be, Ate qe Tha dhe u krijua toka, Tha - dhe u krijua njeriu, Tha - dhe u krijua bima, Tha te behet uje - dhe u be, Tha te behet zjarr - dhe u be, Tha te behet Dhe - dhe u be! - Ndersa, tek emertimi - Thoti, duket sikur eshte dicka me i afert filozofikisht: Thot, Thot Thoti, sikur ne kohen e tashme, si krijues i diturise boterore (per ate edhe eshte ne mythologjine e gati te te gjithe popujve te botes, nga bota ekuatoriale), nga pellgasit, pellgazet, etniteti pellgazgjik, si populli i pare i botes. Thoti ka permasa boterore te njohjes dhe diturise, e te theologjise edhe sot, por me alternime te ndryshme morfologjike ne gjuhet indo-europiane e boterore. Rrenja e foljes shqipe-illire - THA, THOT krijoi emertime ne linguistiken i.e. duke percaktuar, se kush tha - Tha Ai, Thot Ai - Zoti dhe rrodhi veta e pare peremrit vetor - une, ne anglishte, pershkruhet linguistikisht - script - I - vijeza vertikale, qe nenkupton veprimin vertikal, ngritjen, syqeltesine, zgjimin - Ai qe eshte vertikal, (Ai qe s'fle, as s'kotet - zoti), qe qendron pip ne kembe, e keto jane shprehje shqipete vjetra me kuptim, -Une, Uni, universi, nga kuptimi theologjik, ne kumtimin linguistik shkencor; si ngritja e persosja e njeriut dhe zoterimi i botes nga - Une ( I ) ai. Njeriu me personifikim linguistiko-filozofik, Ai jam Une per boten ( I ) ai, zoterimi i botes nga njeriu, si qenia me e zhvilluar mentalisht! Mentt sundojne boten (mendja sundon boten). Mentt - eshte fjale lashte gege-shqipe-illire, qe pikerisht nga kjo fjale - mentt, mendt, (mendja, mendet) u krijuan fjalet emertuese indo.europiane: men, man - njeriu, anglisht - dhe mentsh, (menc) mentsch - njeriu, man - burre, gjermanisht. Pra, emertimi per fjalen - n j e r i u ne dy gjuhet e medha te sotme boterore, (ang. germ.) rrodhi nga illirishtja e lashte, nga fjala - ment, mendja, si perkufizim i dallimit te njeriut ne intelektin, mendjen e tij me e zhvilluar nga gjalesat tjera ne natyre! Mentt (mendja) sundon boten me diturine e njeriut dhe njeriu u emertua nga - mentt illire. Poashtu mendoj se, pershendetja anglishte - thank (thank you), si falenderim, fjale hyjnore, e shenjte, qe difton respektin dhe edukaten e njeriut, miresjelljen, qe duhet te vije si trashegim i falenderimit te Thanes illire (thanked = i,e,te falenderuar), - thanket ju dhe Ju ndigjoj, qe eshte shprehje e lashte gege-dardhane-illire. Gjithashtu, edhe ne gjermanishten, falenderimi i njejte, vetem si alternim i nistores, tingullit te pare - Th, ne D, (thank, ang. - danke, gjer.) si dhe rrodhi numrori i pare ne gjermanishte, numri - nje (1) ne AIN (ger. Ein). qe ka kuptimin Ai eshte Nje, pra nga kuptimi i shprehjes illire - THA AI. Poashtu, rrodhen antroponomi, Ajnshtajn (Einstein, A.), Ajnhajt (Einheit -Bashkim) etj. Pra, edhe falenderimi ne ang. e gjerm. rrodhi nga respekti per Thanen illire, pikerisht sipas kuptimit linguistiko-filozofik te shprehjes foljore - thane, e thane, gege-shqipe, si rezultat i mirenjohjes se njeriut ndaj njeriut dhe formimit te humanizmit ne shpirt. Rrenja e foljes shqipe-illire - THA (ai), THE (ti), ku rrenja - Tha, eshte filozofikisht me e larget nga krijimi i botes dhe i njeriut - kurse, THE eshte me afer lashtesise, apo femijerise se njeriut, - keta, sikur peremra edhe si trajta te shkurtera te peremrave, formuan shume kompozita indo-europiane e boterore. Pikerisht, duke bazuar ne emertimet - Thana e Thoti. Vet keto rrenjet e Shqipes illire (skipe illire), THA e THE, formuan fjaleformime, kompozita e togfjalesha indo-europiane edhe pothuaj ne te gjitha gjuhet boterore, qe i percakton Linguistika Gjenerale, si shprehje fonologjike e morfologjike, si antroponome e toponome, qe perkufizojne gati tere Onomasiologjine boterore, sikurse jane sot, qe nga fjalori fetar e deri tek fjalori shkencor kompozitat: THEZE (the+ze); teze, teza - THEMA (teme, tema tematika) nga - the+me / THEORIA (teoria, teorik-e, teoriket, teorika, teorikisht, teoricient-i-ja-et)/ THEOREMA (teorema), / DIATHEZE (diateze, diateza),/ ANTITHEZE (antiteze, antiteza),/ DIOTHEZE (dioteze, dioteza-Dioqeza),/ THEATER (teater-i, teatral-e), / AUTHOR (autor-i-ja-et), / THEODOR (Teodor-i), / PROMETHEE (Promete-u),/ THEOFIL (Teofil=Teo+fil = djali i zotit), / THEO (Theo= Zot), / THEOLOGJI ( Teologji, teolog-u-ja-et), / THEOLOGJIKE (teologjike, fetare), / THEOLOGIST (teologist), / THEMIDA (Perendia e Drejtesise), / THEOFRASTI / THEOFANI / THEIST (teist=fetar), / ATHEIST (ateist-i-ja-et= pafee), / THEBE, THEBA (Tebe, Teba, tebas-i-e-et=banoret e Tebes), / THERMI (termi, termat, terminolog,terminologjia), / THESPIUS (Tespius-i), / THEUTHRAS / THAUMANT / THALES (Talesi nga Mileti) / THALIA (Talia, Muza e komedise), / THEMISI / THESEU (Tezeu), / THESIDA / THESPIA / THESPIADA / THESOLANIK (Selaniku), / THOAS / THOANTA / THUQIDIDI /THAULLANT (Taulant, taulantet), THEUTA (Teuta), / PARANTHEZE (paranteze,paranteza), / METHODA / METHODIKA / (metoda, metodika, metodike), / METHODICIENT / BIBLIOTHEKA (biblioteka, qe vie nga dy fjalet shqipe-ilire:bibla + the, tha,ne kuptimin bibla thote - biblioteka) / PANTHEONI /ORTHOGRAFIA / ORTHOGRAFI / ORTHODOKS / ORTHODOKSAL-E / ORTHODOKSIZMI, /ORTHODOKSIZIMI (ortodoks, orodoksizimi...) etj. Ku, ne te gjitha ketokompozita indo-europiane e te gjuheve boterore, ekziston rrenja e foljes shqipe - THE, ose THA, te cilat gjenden: ne fillim, ne mes, apo ne fund te kompozitave te lartepermendura dhe qe te gjitha keto jane me origjine reale nga illirishtja e lashte - Ama e Shqipes se sotme. Fatkeqesisht, sot edhe ne vet shqipen e shkruar dhe ate letrare edhe ne shkencen shqiptare linguistike, ne Albanologjine, te gjitha keto kompozita jane deformime fonologjike, apo direktiva te Sllavistikes, qe i ka deformuar hegjemonia e tyre. Pse ta humbi shqipja origjinalitetin e vet linguistik, kur eshte vetiu historio-fonologjikisht, bija e Illirishtes dhe vet rrenja e gjuheve i.e.? Faktikisht, per ndryshim te mosmundjes se theksimit qe "nuk ua qet goja"sllaveve dhe nuk e kane ne alfabetet e gjuheve sllave dytingullorin TH shqip-illrian dhe thohet e shkruhet ne sllavishtet me tingullin T, sikurse: teo, teologija,teatar, Teofil, Teodor, Teolog, ortodoks, ortografija, ortograf...etj. Sllavet nuk ekane kete te dreje natyrore fonetike te theksimit t dytingullorit, TH as ne gjuhet e tyre te folura as te shkruara. Tingulli TH eshte tingull krejtesisht natyralisht i huaj. Fjala - thana, ne shqipen si botanom, apo emer botanik, bima, pema -Thana (Cornus mas L. - Cornaceae), bime natyrore, qe mbine vetiu (poashtu edhe mund te mbeltohet e shartohet me Thanen e bute), rritet ne kodra gelqerore, mbrone rrenimin e tokes; gjithashtu mbine vetiu e rritet ne vende te thata kodrinore, lugina etj. Thana ka fryte te kuqe me shije te tharte (thartine), apo ne fjalen e lashte gege-shqipe - tharpte, tharbte, tharptine-a, tharbtina, ku gjendet grupi i tokzanoreve - pt- cka karakterizon fonologjikisht masen e reaksionit te shpejte, te vrullshem, rrufe, po ashtu edhe si acid. Per shqiptaret, Thana eshte bime hyjnore, qe nga lashtesia dhe Mythi mbi Thanen eshte percjellur si gojedhene, e tash ka mbetur si myth. (mit mitike). Shqiptaret e vjeter, besonin se Thana eshte fuqia hyjnore e te folurit, miresise, shenjterise, te te njohures, te diturise, te pjellshmerise, rritjes, bymimit (si tek maja, apo tharmi i bukes, fermentet e enzimet), hyjnia e gufimit te shendetit te njeriut. Kur kane vonuar femijet te flasin, kane vonuar te ecen, apo ishin shendetligj, plakat i conin nen nje Thane dhe luteshin asaj, duke menduar se fuqia e Thanes, do t'ua filloje te folurit, ecjen, zhvillimin, bymimin e shendetit (me gufe shendeti), si bestytnii - "Oj Thane, jepna shendet, fortesi, e pjellore si Ti, tefillona gojen e guhen, oj Thane - E Thanna e zotit!" Thana, si bionom-botanom shqip-illir, por edhe kuptim theologjik (qe fjala - theologji, ndoshta nuk eshte kuptuar si fjale shqipe), te cilen vetem shqipja mund ta percaktoje tok me te gjitha ato kompozita i.e. (te paraqitura ne kete studim), ku formohen nga rrenjet - tha, the, theo=zot, ku zanorja -O, percaktonte diellin, kurse ne kompozite eshte lidhse fonomorfologjike, qe i lidhe dy rrenjet: the, e - log (log, logu, prova, studimi, sprovimi i diturise e shkathtesise se njeriut), sikurse ne shkencat tjera perkatese. Shkenca dhe feja (religjioni), heret nuk ishin aq te ndara perkah pikepamjet e tyre ideore e theorike mbi natyren e njeriun dhe nje periudhe te gjate kohore mbizoteronte feja, sepse vet shkenca ishte themeluar ne predispozita fetare, perderisa, filloi shkenca ta spjegoje realitetin boteror dhe nga prizmi theologjik, shpertheu me kibernetiken duke mbijetuar mbi theologjine edhe sot, sikur duket, po mbijeton shkenca edhe vet krijuesin e saj - njeriun. Ashtu, sikurse ishe shprehja e lashte: deux et machina (perendi prej makine). Sot, me pare vjen ne shprehje, - perendi prej makine, sesa perendi prej njeriu. Thoti ne aspektin global dhe Thana ne ate kontinental gjate antikuitit, njihen si perendi te te folurit te njeriut, derisa, e folura (te folurit), u kthye ne zo, za, ze, tinguj, per te cileve u formuan alfabetet e gjuheve indo-europiane e boterore Thana e Thoti - dy emertime me gjini te kunderta dhe me kuptim linguistik te njejte, dy fjale te skipes illire (shqipes illire). Nga Thana e tek Thoti skipe, ndajne e largojne shume periudha historike, prej formimit te vetedijes njerezore, qe vet vetedija e njeriut, ka aso rritje te shumefishta edhe poashtu ka renie te shumefishta gjate Historise. Thana apo Athana - Athena , nga kuptimi i shprehjes shqipe -a thanna, a thenne, ketu edhe si kundershtim foljor ne kuptimin e mendimit - e thashe, a thanna, a thenna, a thenne, edhe sikur te jene formuar fjalet ATHANA, ATHENA, ATHENNE -sido qe te bie hulumtimin ne studimet shkencore linguistike, percaktimi i vet i drejte i emertimit - Athena, eshte direkt nga gjuha shqipe-illire dhe eshte edhe athenne illire dhe eshte kjarte nje kompozite skipe-illire. Ky ekuacion mathematiko-linguistik, ne cfaredi menyre te fillohet te shtrohet si zgjidhje fonetike e morfologjike si dhe ne permasat fonetiko-historike percaktimi real i emrit Athenna, eshte nga folja shqipe -e thene dhe ne cfaredo forme te shtruarjes linguistike - del zgjidhja e njejte shqipe-ilire ! Studimet u botuan në revisten elektronike rruzull.com 2000-2002 ----